The Doll in the Lab
by XxStrayxX
Summary: Natalia was once human,..in a long past life. Now she's only a doll to be toyed with by a pyscho mad scientist.


_I own and have all copyrights to this story and the characters that appear in this story and chapters to come(: Enjoy!_

_Btw, this is not a yaoi. Sorry loves3_

* * *

Heart throbbing.

Running.

Faster. Faster! FASTER!

She pushed her legs to run knowing her consequences if she even dared allow her legs to slow, even for a second.

So her long, pale, slender legs took longer strides moving her farther ahead of her feared pursuers.

Beastly enemies they were too. She did not once look back, for she was horrified that she would find

one directly behind her, slashing and clawing at her flailing white dress. It's large hairy claws eventually grabbing the

soft and vulnerably exposed legs and back. She could almost feel the burning pain in her back as her mind congoured up the

most horrifying details of the werewolves tearing apart her body, limb from limb, eating her entrails while she lay there, fully

alive, screaming until her voice box could no longer work, till her bloody and beaten heart gave out. She pushed such horrid

thoughts from her mind, begging her legs to work faster.

The longest parts of her hair trailed behind her; it almost blended in with the dark lush and shadows of the forest.

Her hair was dark, thick black and long in the front. It was tangled, and sticking up in a few places. She had a few leaves tangled

into the dark trouses.

The misplace of footing caused her to stumble and almost fall, but she caught herself and continued running. Her

breath coming out in short rasping sounds. But, over her own breathing, she could hear the deep, harsh rumbling of the werewolves

breathing in their large chest. She ran faster then what her own legs could carry her, and it was not soon after that a large root, jutting out

of the ground, seemed to leap out at her. Abruptly, she tried to stop but merely crashed into it and flipped over the root itself. She cried out in

pain as a large boulder rammed into her ribs making sure to break a few, as if it were against her too. Her mouth smashed into the ground,

causing her bottom lip to burst open; she could taste the warm, salty blood that flowed from the small but wide gash.

She heard low growling from all around her. Her fears magnified as she saw yellow glowing eyes surrounding her from behind the dark

veil of trees. She heard a loud thump and looked straight ahead.

Standing upon the overgrown root was the largest werewolve of them all; The Alpha Male.

He was a black-grey color, almost like a Siberian Husky. He had large ice blue eyes, very much the same to the girl's, but within his was what looked

like pure loathing and disgust. His pupils were black and diamond shaped. He chuckled a low, raspy bark. Meeting her eyes, he bared large white fangs,

dripping saliva.

"Natalia, my darling sister,... seems I've finally ended this ridiculous goose chase,..." he chuckled again. "Or should I say 'lamb chase'?" He

laughed again, throwing his head back in a gut wrenching, heart throbbing, and skull splitting half howl and half laugh.

Tears of fear threatened to burst from her eyes, but she held them back.

"Ignatius!" she screamed. The werewolf's laugh cut off; and his head snapped at her, letting out a blood curdling growl, and then smirked, showing

his fangs.

"You used to be such a sweet boy..a good brother! What happened to you?" her voice cracked and a couple tears forced they're way down her ivory,

but now rather dirty face. The blood on her lip was slowly making it's was down her chin.

Ignatius rolled his eyes.

"What happened to me-... Ha! I became something Natalia! Not just a doll, unlike you,.." he spat. "You should have let the Doctor do the operation, you

could be like me, with me, dear sister, running around and killing the pathetic humans. Not a doll to be tortured and played with. I would have taken care of you. Now,

you are nothing to me except trash." Natalia held back a sob, hearing heart breaking words from her used to be- beloved brother.

Catching the scent of her blood send the other werewolves into whining fits, and an itch in there bellies for

blood and gore.

Ignatius stuck his furry muzzle in the air and sniffed, smelling what his lower companions were whining about. His head slowly lowered, and his

gaze finally met hers. Smiling cruely, his eyes narrowed.

"Why, how delicous you smell Natalia, my dear..."

The moon came from behind a dark cloud, showing all the faces of the werewolves surrounding her, and even though it shone brightly on her werewolf-brother's face,

his face seemed to darken. And then she knew it was the end of silence. She was lost. She was already over long ago.

The pack began growling. Ignatius howled shortly, and leaped off the large root. His sharp claws reaching out for her. At that moment, her very life seemed

to flash before her eyes. She closed them tight waiting for the searing pain of her brother's claws digging and ripping into her soft and tender flesh.

An immensily bright light, -bright enough to go through her eyelids-, shot throughout the forest. Loud yelps and whines rang in her ears as she

dropped to the ground, clutching her head.

A searing, blinding white light pounded in her head, a pain behind her aching eye sockets. As the light beam slowly dropped, she pulled her head up to

glance around. The werewolves were lying on the ground, a few -including Ignatius-, were running away with their tails between their legs. Finding where the

light came form, she saw what looked like a man coming towards her, then her vision blurred. Her head began to spin. Her body went into shock. As her limp body

seemed -to her- to fall slowly to the ground. Her last though was, "I must be dieing..." and she slipped off into a deep sleep, and wouldn't wake for several years to come.

* * *

_Soo,hullo there all my wonderful fans! I hope you enjoyed my story, it took me like a day to write this and like and hour to _

_type it all out. Wewt! So I kinda based the seconnd chapter kinda like Resident evil, when she wakes up._

_And remember, you're not awesome if you don't play video games like Call of Duty, or my favorite; Left 4 Dead;D_

_GM3R F0 L1F3! 33_


End file.
